The invention relates to a removable press anchor, which includes a traction element held for longitudinal movement inside a tubular sheathing and releasably connected with an anchor body which is embedded in the press body formed by the pressing in of hardening material.
Ground anchors for the temporary anchoring of construction members must often be removed after they have fulfilled their function. This is the case, for example, when anchored construction pit walls extend up to the borderline of an adjacent lot and are anchored into the latter. Even if the traction elements (or anchor rods) of these anchors are threaded and are connected to an anchor head by screwing, so that they can be unscrewed after use and recovered, the part of the anchor which is firmly connected with the ground by pressing, i.e. the press body, will remain in the ground. When the adjacent lot is subsequently excavated over a large area, such as with leveling caterpillar tractors, these press bodies, now lying loosely in the ground, and seldom having a length of more than about 4 to 8 meters, can usually be removed easily. However, there are cases where foundation structures, e.g. a slotted wall, must be installed exactly in the region of the remaining anchor parts. The excavated area of this region is loosened and hauled with special machinery for loosening the earth, such as drill grabs or slotted wall grabs. The remaining press bodies with the anchor parts firmly cemented in represent an almost insurmountable obstacle to the use of this equipment.
It is accordingly the object underlying the present invention to provide a removable press anchor in such a way that the press body and the anchor parts remaining therein can be removed simply and safely by standard earth loosening tools engaging the press body crosswise (i.e. transverse) to its longitudinal direction.
The foregoing object, along with other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the detailed description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings to be described hereinafter.